the Haven Takeback
by The Warden and The Watcher
Summary: Artemis wakes up in the Insignus medical ward, the flagship for a fleet to learn Fowl manor was destroyed, and that fairies aren't the most technologically advanced either. he's not even surrounding earth either. Artemis is completely clueless, and when David comes back, that doesn't make anything any better at all. rated M for language and gore in later chapters
1. point of impact

**orbiting space station _Oracle_, _insignus_ medical ward**

Artemis slowly opened his eyes, he was looking at the roof of a building, but it wasn't a building he looked out a window next to his bed and saw stars and a space station. then he realized he had a breather mask on and his arm was in a box of metal with a small rectangle of glass revealing what was going on inside. he craned his neck so he could see and he saw arm bones being stitched back together. _what happened?_ he thought, rubbing his head. a medic by the looks came in to check on him and removed his mask. "how are you doing?" asked the medic checking a sequence of numbers on a pad she carried. "where am I? where are my friends?" asked Artemis "you are on board the _Insignus_ in the medical ward" said the elf "your friends are in separate rooms, but, David is planetside right now so you can't see him. he'll be back in an hour or so" she said leaving the room. Artemis called back to her "am I permitted to see them?" he asked, the medic came back in. "yes, do you feel your legs completely?" she asked. Artemis felt none of his left leg and half of his right "no" said Artemis "ok, I'll bring a air chair" said the medic. she came back five minutes later with a outline of a chair and helped Artemis into it, then stabbed his legs with a syringe "ow!" said Artemis, then he started to feel his legs again. "that's what the chair is for" said the medic smirking. Artemis stood up "so... how long will we be here?" asked Artemis. the medic quickly checked her intel pad. "as soon as the mud-men fix Fowl Manor" she said, then cupped her hand over her mouth like she wasn't suppose to say that. then it all came back in a jolt to Artemis.

* * *

**fowl manor, three days ago...**

Artemis doubled over laughing, Holly did the same. Domovoi Butler, had just slapped David with a water balloon in the back of his head. but it wasn't water inside the balloon, there was instead pink paint inside the balloon. David felt like he was a pink flower, rolled over by a bulldozer. the entire reason there had even been a paint balloon was because it was the 15th of July. a mere five days before David's birthday and he'd be legally allowed to drive. and he also managed to get Artemis away from his desk for at least twenty seconds with the help of Holly because Artemis had a surprising strength. David had managed to fix his face but he kept his helmet. "I am going to go take a shower" said David flicking paint out of his hair. Artemis had regained control of his vocal cords "yeah, that's... probably a good idea" he said watching David walk into Fowl manor

twenty minutes later...

"I can't believe Butler of all people actually **pranked** David" said Holly without a straight face "I can't either" said Artemis grinning. David came downstairs with a grin on his face. "hey Butler" he said "look up" Butler slowly looked up. what he saw was a timer connected to a milligram of Stemex on a balloon. for the first time, Butler was worried about his suit. then the Stemex ignited, releasing two liters of light blue water color paint dropped on Butler's suit. David, Holly and Artemis all burst out laughing. after five minutes of this Butler stalked off upstairs and David managed to turn on the TV.

_BOOM!_

"what the hell was that?!" asked Holly standing up. "I am guessing that was something giant entering the atmosphere faster than the speed of sound" said Artemis "and that something is over Dublin" he finished "David?" Artemis asked but David was gone. three second later David came back downstairs in armor no one in the room, not even Artemis could comprehend. "multi-phase hyper-drive, liquid nitrogen cooled, anti-matter reactor" David muttered to himself "what?" asked Holly "Artemis, Holly have you every heard 'think your the best' ?" asked David "yes" said Holly "yes" agreed Artemis. they all looked out the windows and saw a Kol battleship opening fire on Dublin and smaller ships pouring out of it. one of them paned towards Fowl manor, then a missile came out of it towards them. Butler came downstairs and pulled Artemis and Holly away from the window David ducked and pulled a pistol from a holster on his thigh. Butler knew what he was going to do. David had hooks in the side of each foot come out and hook into the floor then the missile went through the window, straight at David.


	2. EVAC

David thought he was crazy, his AI thought he was crazy and Butler thought he was crazy. but he was still going through with plan A: deflect the incoming missile with his left arm, opposite to, Butler, Artemis and Holly. the missile came through the window straight at him. it hit him with a loud crack and went towards a corner of Fowl manor. "oh, sh-" David got out before Fowl manor collapsed.

**Artemis's VOT**

Artemis was coughing dust, fiery air and bits of his own home. Butler was incapacitated underneath a chunk of limestone the size of a bus, Holly was beside him choking on the air in her lungs. and David was somewhere. he didn't know where, just somewhere. then he saw two blue lights and two wide V's that were also blue horizontally, come towards him. it was David. he said something but the ringing in Artemis's ears was too loud, then David grabbed Artemis's collar and started to drag him out of the manor. when he stopped David's voice was more clear. "I am going to get them out, starting with Holly because your going to try and follow me" he said, turning around. Artemis didn't dare move, a minute later he came back out with Holly and put her down next to Artemis. then grabbed a PDA and a smart pistol from his belt "I need immediate search and EVAC to fowl manor ASAP!" he yelled into the speaker. then Artemis heard a ominous vrrrr, he watched as David turned around to see the eight barrels of a plasma gatling gun.

**David's VOT**

_I never get a break do I?_ he thought looking down eight barrels of a Helix-415B gatling gun. he decided to turn around "can you please start running? it like you want to get shot. first take the flare and run all the way to Tara, that's the Ireland docking port for Insignus. while your waiting for me, mention something called Project Black-wing. they'll understand and get on quick, I imagine that battalion we saw is heading for the docking port and maybe the E1 shuttleport but don't tell Holly that when she wakes up" said David throwing a syringe and flare to Artemis. Artemis tucked the flare in his coat jacket pocket and then held the syringe up "what is this for?" he asked "stab yourself in the arm, wait five seconds and grab Holly" David replied, turning back towards the gatling gun. Artemis stabbed himself with the needle and had muscles that matched Butler's in five seconds. he picked up Holly and ran towards Tara.

_bddddddddddddddddddd!_

**five minutes later...**

David had hijacked the triton class DG-2 with severe wounds and a knife sticking out of his chest. he had to use the Hack-Knife to get the ship to allow his biometric code then kill the pilot with the same knife. all while trying not to crash, which was hard. _if I don't focus on the pain, I won't feel it_ he thought. he decided to play music. that helped and he eventully forgot the pain. then he remembered when an alarm went of and smoke came out of the monitor, then to make it worse, a manhunt sign was on the monitor and it displayed his face.

**ten minutes later, Artemis's VOT**

he had ran for fifthteen minutes straight without breaking a sweat. _so, this is what it feels like to be able to lift more than five pounds and have coordnation_ he thought as the docking port came over the hill. He heard jet ions behind him and saw a VTOL flying behind him "sorry I couldn't join the party earlier" joked David from two speakers on the VTOL "is this really the time to joke?" asked Artemis, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "no in fact, mister serious" shot back David. "let's just get the hell out of dodge" "agreed." Artemis was running fifteen miles a hour, the fastest he had ever ran. And much to David's dismay this wasn't fast enough. So he opened the VTOL's deployment bay doors and pulled Artemis inside, who then strapped Holly in. A cool female voice said "thirty-two seconds to impact" accompanied by a sinister beeping from a red light. "David, what's that?" asked Artemis with worry in his voice. "umm, heat seeking micro-nuke" he replied like this was a normal Tuesday. Then again, it probably was. Unfortunately, as soon as David said 'micro-nuke' she instantly snapped awake "what?!" she said, her voice slowly raising "did I hear you correctly? Did you just say micro-nuke? If you did, I am going to kick your ass, rip your arm off, and beat you senseless with it!" she yelled thrashing around in her restraints. _funny, I had a game were you could do just that_ David thought flicking a red switch that was labeled: **sedate crew** then his AI said "dude, you. Are. Completely. Screwed". He knew it was completely true, and the last thing anyone in the entire world would want to do would be to make major Holly Short mad. Drawing a sharp breath he clicked the activate button. The last thing he heard from the deployment bay was "you bastard!" before the two passed out. then the nuke David had forgotten hit the cockpit.


	3. Valkyrie down

"Damnit! Mayday Mayday! this is Valkyrie 0756 going down! need immediate rescue to my coordinates" David shouted into the communicator on the console. David's safety harness was locked and the bit of console in front of him had busted out like a skewer waiting to meet him. Artemis and Holly were both out cold, even though there was a gaping hole in the side of the craft. he hoped that colliding with the console wouldn't nudge the knife in his shoulder further in. a explosion happened behind his chair sending him rocketing towards the console. with a clean _shhlick _the console bit went straight through his ribcage and lodged itself in his solar plexus. then to make things worse, the console exploded sending him though the fiberglass cockpit window, breaking the harness. "aw, hell" he said looking below him to see what remained of the iron fence surrounding Saint Bart's school for young gentlemen, which was electrified and very pointy. blood was starting to come out of his mouth and wounds. and he was starting to wish he had used a skydiving move that would have made him go a few feet away from the ruined gate but he was too close. the metal iron tip slid like a knife through butter into his throat. and that's when his magic chose to kick in. his magic made the solid titanium and obsidian mixture pop out of his skin. and he grew to the size of a bull troll. furiously ripping the iron pole out of his neck, his magic didn't work awhile so he examined the iron. It was engraved with runes that expelled all magic. He then scratched out the runes with a sharp nail. Then his magic went to work on his chest and throat. He got a message from his magic telling him he won't be able to speak for awhile. When he tried to speak all that came out was something between a growl and a hiss. Then he noticed his vision was turning a dark red. He looked at his hands and all he saw were webs of veins, artery's and nerves. "umm... why are you looking at your hand?" asked his AI, looking into David's optic nerves "oh, your optic nerves are bleeding" he said. David growled. "what do you mean you like how you see things? You know what, I don't want to know just get going" said his AI logging out.

**Artemis's VOT**

Artemis woke up strapped to a stretcher next to Holly in a twilight state of consciousness. He looked down and saw his arm bones sticking out of his arm, broken. Figures were standing over him, they looked like winged versions of Holly but his vision was blurry. One of the figures standing at the foot of his stretcher was purplish black with deep red eyes and only growled when talked to. he couldn't recall the last hour. how had he gotten here? and who was the person with red eyes? then a winged creature put a mask over his mouth and nose. unconsciousness was instantly.


	4. voidtech lab

Artemis had to be slapped by a regretful Holly Short who had come out of her room, with the help of two elves. "Earth to Artemis" said Holly as she slapped him again regretfully "what?" said Artemis snapping out of his trance. "Holly?" asked Artemis, Holly sighed. "of course its me. who else would slap you?" she asked sarcastically. "the Hellscream has returned, patients Artemis F. and Holly S. are permitted to shuttle bay B51. VoidTech engineers are also permitted" said a intercom next to the door of Artemis's room. "VoidTech?" said Artemis, his eyebrow raised. "I guess we have to find out" said Holly "usually, when even we decide to ''find out'' we get either stabbed, shot, burned, gassed or physiologically destroyed" said Artemis grinning. "but thats only on tuesday, wensday, thursday, monday and friday every year" said Holly returning the grin.

**Shuttle bay B51**

David was holding a gaping wound in the side of his chest so his own lungs wouldn't fall out. no mortal wounds or deaths, the armor if penetrated, would send a electrical pulse to the heart and vital organs of th wearer's body to keep them alive until medical hands could get to the wound. not that everyone took a plasma grenade to the chest as much as he did, but they got the hostage out of there. he did a quick heal with his magic. then the deployment door opened and medical units poured in, taking everyone else to the meda bay. "sir" said a young elf who joined only three years ago. "two people are here asking if they were allowed to see you" he finished, saluting. David stiffened at the mention of his friends. three days since Fowl manor was destroyed. he took off his Valkyrie skull helmet and said "at ease, I will be out in a moment" the elf walked out of the deployment area. Artemis and Holly waited on a set of chairs next to the takeoff zone were the later shift workers waited for the returning shuttles, then out of nowhere, David appeared in front of them. Holly, having the reflexes of a soldier, kicked David square in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Artemis flinched terribly. David stood back up, rubbing his now broken nose with magic sparks dancing across his face. "okay then, how are you two?" he asked, Holly had a horrified look on her face and all Artemis was doing was look at David's now dark red eyes. Holly finally accepted the fact that David had just appeared in front of her instantly "my arm is still broken, my magic is drained and I currently have a bit of you stuck on my neck. Artemis has his arm bones sticking out of his arm and his solar plexus is a pulp, so if blood comes out of the corner of his mouth, you'll know" said Holly. "I am really sorry about the landing, I was blown out of the VTOL by the console and stabbed by a bit of it" said David, looking at Artemis who was looking at his eyes. "Artemis?" asked Holly realizing he hadn't talked for minutes. just staring unblinking at David. Holly followed his gaze to David's blood red eyes. "oh, right. I was stabbed in the eyes with a pitchfork three days ago" answered David "three days?!" Artemis burst out "yeah, anyway I need to go to the VoidTech lab and everyone expects me to give you a tour of the ship but, I will only show you the important parts" said David

**One hour Later...**

David had led them through several corridors, two shuttle bays and one barracks before stopping in the middle of a Hallway. "I just realized you two are in regulation med bay jumpsuits" he said turning around to face Artemis and Holly who were slowly looking at themselves. a nearby intercom void speaker came on "preparing for phase jump. gravity generators off, all hatches sealed, oxygen capacitors off. awaiting the word of commander David H. " said the intercom speaker. David put a finger to his ear and said "jump." Artemis and Holly started to float. "this is sorta like swimming except you can't move" said Holly, who had never experience in space. niether had Artemis "which reminds me" said David sliding a compartment door open and grabbing three sets of weird looking packs and two face masks. "put these on. since we can't jump with oxygen on we have to wear these. Holly, since you left Fowl manor the size of Artemis you have to take a MMU instead of a FMU" said David slotting a Valkyrie skull helmet on his head. "FMU?" asked Artemis "Fairy Manuver Unit" said David. they floated down the corridor with the help of the MMU's thrusters until they reached a bulkhead door. David punched in a number code and took a small vial of something purple from a pocket into a cylinder and the door melted into globs of what David called "vibrainium". Holly couldn't stop herself from looking at the bright red bullet shape of radiation surrounding the ship from the glass catwalk. Artemis touched a small amout of vibrainium, sending it towards the wall "David, even if you are a teenager, you have the imagination if a ten year old" said Artemis. at the end of the glass corridor was a door with a label on it that read _VoidTech Labs._ a German voice emitted from a small gel microphone "I can see it is you, but who are the others?" it asked. "the other two are Artemis Fowl and Holly Short, Rictofen" said David, punching in a three digit code displayed on the glass. he turned back to Artemis and Holly "really?" asked Artemis "what? okay, I admit it, I pluck a scientist or two from they're proper dimension when I can't come up with a scientist" David admitted, opening the door "you didn't _pluck_ me from my dimension. you waltzed into Der Riese, and asked me if I wanted to work in VoidTech labs. we worked out a agreement, if I come and work for you I will still have communication with the members of Griffin station AND Group 935" said Rictofen cackling like a maniac. David put his head on the door "can you ever just open the damn door Edward?" he said "ha ha, not really. no" answered Edward, opening the door. when they entered, the room would have made Foaly's Ops room look like a toy.


	5. Into the Void

Voidtech lab was like the entire lab was its own dimension. Artemis watched as he started to float around "how is this possible?" he asked watching a test tube of some sort of liquid float across the first floor. "hard as hell, but manageable" said David catching a flat cylinder flying straight towards him. "umm.. David" said Holly, looking around "where are the scientists?" she asked. "good question. Richtofen!" shouted David, touching a small bud in his ear "why do you have to yell? I am right here" said Richtofen, appearing in front of them. David put his hands up "where is everyone?" he asked. Richtofen inhaled sharply "the Looking Glass" he said. "this better be something good" said David, waiting for the reason from Richtofen. "I don't want to say what the situation is for I fear the female will be angered and shocked" said Richtofen moving to a console next to a circular pad. "Artemis, stand to the right . Holly, to the left" said David. "also its required for you two to hold hands" he said. "Why?" said Artemis and Holly in unison. David sighed. "so that you two aren't seperated in the Black hole" said Richtofen flicking a small switch. Artemis mouthed the word 'what' and faded into the small black dot that formed behind them. "now" said Rictofen "the news is that Haven and Atlantis have been breached" said Richtofen exhaling slowly at the end of the sentance. after a minute David said something he reseved for extremely bad situations "shit" said David running to the teleporter, Richtofen also stepped onto the teleporter and asked David "can you hit that switch?" and David replied "can you give me back my uranium vial?" said David plucking a electric pen from Richtofen's pocket. "please don't" said Richtofen, but the pen ws already moving. David held out his hand and Richtofen gave him a vial of black liquid.

**The Looking Glass, The Void**

Artemis and Holly landed and were met by a big group of people around a lens at the center of the room. everyone was deathly silent, but they made room for the two at the front. a voice emitted from the center of the lens, it said "is there anyone there?" it asked. Holly realized the voice was a child's. "please help me, I'm scared. my mommy hasn't come home and there are strange people outside my house. the LEP is destroyed and my daddy was a worker there" said the child. Holly ran to the lens with Artemis at her side "hello, are you still there?" asked Holly leaning over the lens. a scientist said "I'm sorry but she can't hear you-" he was cut off when Holly shoved him to the side, running towards a door. she threw it open still running. Holly was hoping she could get as close to Haven as possible. after running for awhile she saw a ladder up to a platform, which she went up and went to a corner of the platform. she started to cry with her head in hands. she heard the door open and close. Artemis climbed up to Holly and sat down next to her. "we are going to go to Haven and stop all this" he said sliding his arm around Holly's shoulder. she leaned on Artemis and they sat there in silence. a computerized voice came on speakers around the room. "all scientists must evacuate the Void for technical reasons". Artemis stood up, holding out a hand for Holly. they left the room and entered the teleporter.

**VoidTech lab, Insignus**

When they rematerialized, Holly had dried her eyes and regained her composure. David was sitting on a granite countertop running a hand through his hair muttering gun types and names until he noticed Artemis and Holly "okay, I am just going to show you to your room" he said opening the lab door. they walked to a room two floors up and David opened the door "this room was reserved for you two if you had to stay aboard the Insignus. entry code is 115 and you'll find uniforms in the dressers" David said. "why uniforms?" asked Holly. David was starting to close the door "we're taking Haven back and we'll need you two" he said closing the door. "I need to take a shower" said Holly


	6. everyone, in

An alarm woke up both Artemis and Holly. Holly got up and ran for the dresser to grab a uniform for her and Artemis who was also up. They slipped their uniforms on and stepped out to the hallway. Artemis did a quick observation of the people standing in pairs. One was human the other was an elf. David was walking down the hallway with his hands behind his back and Valkyrie skull helmet on. "today's exercise is juggernaut. But, since half you people are fresh meat, I'm going to let you wear armor this time" said David looking directly at Artemis and Holly. "the goal of this exercise is to incapacitate a walking tank A.K.A me. Your going into a simulated forest" he said. This got a person to moan when David turned towards the other end of the hallway. He turned to face where the moan originated and appeared in front of the soldier. David grabbed his hand and twisted it so the man was on his knees, "alright, Sargent Static and Staff Sargent Storm, tell Artemis and Holly were to go. I am going to go give this soldier a spin" everyone winced except Artemis and Holly "in the mean time, everyone go and do whatever you need to, to get ready for the juggernaut match" said David starting to drag the soldier by the legs into a room that was labeled _brig._ everyone started to walk to an airlock, attaching air masks on their faces. A pair of elves walked over to them and Holly asked "is he like that for everyone?" she asked. the elf on the right, Storm was the first to speak. "only if they fuck off at him" she said attaching a oxygen mask to her face. she held out a hand to Holly "I'm Storm, remember the Christmas party last year?" Holly shook Storm's hand. a siren went off and the airlock opened "first group sent to battle grounds. our turn' said Storm. Artemis guessed the black lined glass masks had infinite oxygen because there were no tanks attached to the masks so he strapped one over his face, Holly did the same. the mask eventually folded around their heads forming a helmet with lights. "aw shit" said Static. "what is it?" asked Artemis "we're doing a match with not only David, but Icarus as well" said Storm.

**Battle forest, orbiting Insignus, five minutes later...**

"Colt help me!" screamed a teammate at Colt. he looked back to see holographic blood oozing from a neck wound on the guy. Colt drew his pistol and activated the target system in his helmet. David's voice came from all around Colt, "you have to be ready for any kind of attack. from physical torment to physiological deterioration. me and Icarus's job is to make you resistant to every form of torment" he said. Colt tripped over the false-corpse and came crashing down. False corpses were made for if a teammate was killed in a scenario. he saw a figure standing at the far side of his vision. Colt inched back to the tree behind him and shot at the figure who disappeared before the bullets hit it. Colt got back up and ran away as fast as he could. even though this was a exercise, it was scary as hell. he looked to his left and he saw it, the exit, he ran for it. but right before he got to it. things around his started to levitate and he couldn't move. Icarus appeared to float up to him "no, no! please! I never win!" begged Colt, but it was to late. he saw holographic blood and organs spill out of his chest and his consciousness slipping away as Icarus started to teleport him to the observation deck and replace his body with a false corpse. when he was deposited in his body he saw twelve other members. "who's left?" asked Colt, taking a seat next to Ryan. "four" said Ryan.

**Artemis' VOT**

Artemis had lost Holly two minutes ago when she turned back to fire at David. he kept running towards a light he saw. when he reached it, Artemis found out it was the waypoint exit. Artemis wanted to go through it but he had to find Holly first. he looked to his left and saw Icarus and then he looked to his right, and saw David. Artemis ran straight ahead and drew his pistol. that's when he heard Holly scream in terror, then he heard gunshots. he ran towards the scream and saw Holly, up in a tree shooting at Icarus. Icarus grabbed Holly with a tentacle and holographic blood spilled out of her chest. Icarus conjured a version of Holly, but it looked dead. Holly stumbled towards Artemis still spilling holographic blood everywhere. Artemis caught her falling. _must be electric shock or her suit's gravity pulling her down_ thought Artemis. then she teleported to the observation deck to watch him. the space were Holly was became occupied by a false corpse. Artemis heard a clean _snick_ as a hologram blade appeared on his chest and blood trailed down his uniform. Artemis remembered something David said before the match: _remember, your secondary goal is to incapacitate me and Icarus. your primary goal is to escape._ Artemis somehow summoned the strength to pull David in front of him, take the holo-knife out and stabbed David with it "hurk!" David failed at saying what he was going to say and tried to pull the knife out with is right arm but Artemis quickly set his foot on David's wrist, effectively stopping him. Artemis stood up and looked where Icarus would have been, but he then felt tentacles wrap around his arms and feet. Icarus turned him around and made Artemis look at his own chest. Artemis watched in horror as blood spilled out his chest and he thought he saw a organ or two, then he blacked-out as Icarus teleported him to the observation deck.

The match ended quickly, Icarus caught Storm and Static and just as fast as he killed Colt, ended them both. David came to the airlock to tell everyone what the next match was. "okay, everyone tomorrow's match will be Extermination, you get shot, your out for the round. takes two shots to finish the job or an enemy can be revived. everyone who's been through the works, you have time to kill till 9:30. newbies go to the mess hall. how am I suppose to physically train you if there's hardly any meat on your bones? 12:45 lights out and or return to barracks for everyone" said David saluting. the rest of the squad saluted and went through the airlock. David eyed Artemis and Holly and walked over to them. "you two are of now labeled VIPs" he said handing them both cards "from now on, you have access to everywhere except the engine room and Voidtech labs, you can enter the bridge but I have to buzz you through the door" said David, checking his digital watch. "Holly, you need to get use to our form of weaponry and the fact that the things you'll be shooting are a lot worse than goblins. if you think goblins are good in crime business, they're like a kid who took a pencil from school compared to Izlics" said David "Artemis, you have to get a AI port in the back of your skull, so you both should just follow me" "what?" complained Artemis. The airlock opened and they drifted towards the Insignus.


	7. a massacre and story

they walked into the arms lockup and were met with rows and rows of weaponry, gadgets, armor and upgrades. to the right, there was a base like building for training. to the left, a metal table with medical equipment surrounding it. in the center was an pathfinder course. "prep a medical team for a AI transfer to Artemis F." shouted David up to a guard in a glass control booth. the guard nodded and went over to his console. "Artemis this operation is very complex and hard, so if anything goes wrong, you have a high chance of dying. if you do survive, then you'll have to get use to a voice inside your head, just don't respond to it in public" said David "Holly, come over here". David picked up a laser rifle and held it out for Holly "M27358, low caliber and a high fire rate. thirty round clips and a Key Master built in" said David tapping a small barrel next to main one. "Key Master?" questioned Holly "it's a micro shotgun used by American Black ops in the Vietnam war" said Artemis. "thank you Artemis. now a secondary" said David grabbing a small gun close to the size of a pistol. "this, is a smart pistol, it targets for you" David said putting the gun on the table "then we have a MTAR-13B, a submachine gun. and a side-arm" said David putting a pistol on the table "a P356. your allowed to customize your weapons of choice at the attachment table". a team of people in black jumpsuits came through the lockup door. Artemis stood up and walked over to the metal table surrounded by medical equipment. the medics strapped a IV to Artemis's arm and prepared for the procedure and David's nod. Holly was attaching upgrades to her weapons that she hoped would stun. she would figure out she was wrong. being a Fairy, she didn't entertain the thought of taking a living creature's life, everything deserved to live, why else had the gods put them there? after she attached her upgrades, she moved over to the firing range, when she put her gun to her shoulder, Holly wondered where the targets were. David went to the next firing area and hit a button. the wall at the end of the lockup opened to reveal ten lizard-like things with red eyes. "are those demons?" asked Holly suspiciously. "no those are Izlics" said David aiming at the already running Izlics. "did they break into Haven?" asked Holly "yes" said David. Holly walked over to the weapon rack and grabbed a light laser gun and jumped over the barrier. "**Die** you sons of bitches!" yelled Holly, and fired.

**thirty seconds later...**

all David could see was blood, bones and discarded corpses. he couldn't see the floor anymore. Holly found three wounded Izlics, and stomped the skulls of two of them in, then went over to the last. "fuck you!" she screamed and stabbed it with a combat knife in the head. during all of this Artemis had his procedure complete and now had a complete map of the Insignus in his head. when he got up he saw a bloodied Holly, holding a combat knife and a gun. this was one of the few moments Artemis Fowl and David Helix were scared of Holly so much they wouldn't mind hiding in hell. "what?" asked Holly with a annoyed tone in her voice. Artemis and David had been standing there looking at her for two minutes. How about we get the floor cleaned for Artemis's test, then you go take a shower" said David unblinking. "I agree with that plan, and then we sit down and watch something" said Artemis also staring unblinking at Holly. She stalked out of the lockup muttering something about smashing skulls. "clean the floor" David said to the guard. He nodded and the floor electrified itself and in seconds everything was clean. "alright, you need a jump kit" said David moving to the armor section of the lockup. "try this on" he said pointing to a light-weight armor with small ion engines around the midsection of the armor's back. Artemis put the his feet in the boots of the armor which folded back together around his calves. Then he put the kneepads and thigh armor on, then the chest plate. After his helmet was on and locked, a parkour course popped up and sentry bots popped up. David handed Artemis a P356. "you'll know what to do" said David, also stepping into jumper armor. Artemis turned back to the course and instantly knew what to do. He ran up the eight foot wall, and hopped over it. He then shot two sentries and continued onwards. He jumped up to a series of poles and ran across them. He never felt this active in, ever. A wall was coming up and he slid under it. David shouted "switch!" and Artemis jumped over to David's side and vice versa. a few seconds later they finished the course. "somehow a course meant for military application is a game for a teenager" said Artemis removing his helmet. "in a way, these people are teenagers like you and me" said David leaning on a wall. "how did they get here, the fairies, I mean" asked Artemis "fine, but this is the last time I explain this to someone. so when I had my magic like a couple days after I received it, I accidentally made a portal to the battle of Talete and I saw fairy houses burning to the ground with humans throwing torches through the windows. this is actually how I met Storm too. so I'm looking around at the fighting and wanted my pistol, and it just appeared in front of me. I grabbed it and ran for the nearest house. I looked through it and found everyone dead. then I heard a scream from a house two kilometers down" David said. he put his hand over Artemis's eyes and Artemis saw the whole battle in front of him. his view followed David through the village to a house. he saw pike men run at demons and impale them and knights slaughter elves and pixies. Artemis turned his view back to David shooting the hinges of the door. he entered and ran up the stairs, the screaming originated from a door at the end of the hallway. he kicked it open and saw a female elf trapped under a burning rafter. Artemis just realized David had a gas mask on, the same one he used for checking that horrid box sent to Fowl manor. he threw the rafter off of her and picked her up. after they got out of the house and all the fairies evacuated, David ran away from the humans and went for the tree line then a ghost like image appeared next to Artemis. "is this real?" asked Artemis "yes and no, yes I basically knocked us back in time. no because your unconscious, so am I" said David "so you knocked our conscious minds into the past, but our sub-conscious minds are still with our bodies as we speak" said Artemis "yep" said David. "so this is why you weren't there for the troll and the bio-bomb?" asked Artemis, raising an eyebrow. David sighed regretfully "yes this is the reason but in the time-stop, it was slower than outside and exiting a time frame gets rid of the time stop for the person. so, this was weeks for me" said David "weeks?" said Artemis "yeah, pay attention" said David.


	8. deployment

David was sitting in his chair on the bridge, looking at space. everyone else was asleep so he was guiding the ship through the Ort cloud around the solar system on his own. a few minutes later he heard the door open and close. "what are you doing up?" asked Storm walking over to David "can't sleep, and I am starting not to trust the autopilot" said David "why?" asked Storm sitting down in the pilots' chair down one foot from the command chair. "that thing tried to crash us three fucking times, twice on the oracle and once next to the sun. I think I'll plug my AI in so he can fly this. it's his dream to do that." he said pulling a micro chip from the back of his head and fed it in to the pedestal next to his chair "man, you two sound like an old married couple" said Frost coming through the door. this remark earned him two poisonous looks. "hey Frost, what are you doing up?" asked Storm "is everyone just going to come in here and talk to me? next thing Colt is going to come through the door" said David. and as if on cue, Colt walked in through the door. "hello people" he said, cracking his knuckles to guide the Insignus to earth. he touched the controls and revolted from static shock "this is my time so back off Colt" said David's AI appearing on the pedestal as a black slender figure with four arms. Colt folded his arms leaning against a console with a sour look on his face. "I guess Static isn't going to wake up, then" said David turning sideways in his chair. "you could probably let a gun off next to his head and he wouldn't even twitch" said Storm messing with her data-pad, most likely a game or she was sending a message to someone. "today, we're leading the take-back of Haven and Atlantis, so all you people need sleep. I only came up here for a bit of time to myself and the view, so go back to sleep. that's and order" said David getting up to leave, Storm decided to follow. "wait, why are you leaving?" asked Frost "you know why" said Storm turning back to answer him. it took a minute for him to realize "oh" he said.

**8:30, orbiting Earth**

"alright people, get up before I have to dunk you in ice and leave you in!" shouted David. in ten seconds, everyone was assembled outside they're rooms in uniform. "today we are not going with the training, we're taking Haven and Atlantis back. get suited up, we're going in with three teams of two to take out the generators then the other fifteen will clear Koboi labs. since there's two extra Artemis, Holly, you two are going with me and Icarus" he said looking at Artemis and Holly. five minutes later, everyone was standing in a dropship except the four. David put his two fingers to his ear, he turned around to face Artemis and Holly "we have a report on Butler's location, and..." Artemis grabbed David's shoulders and shook him "and?" said Artemis after Holly pulled him away. "and he's being held prisoner at Police Plaza, so is the LEP" said David. Holly cocked her weapon "I'm going to kill every last one of those sons of bitches" said Holly locking her helmet in place. the airlock opened and they dropped towards the Earth. they dropped through the stratosphere and enter cloud level and saw Tara, "engage wings" said David they engaged they're wings and flew into the shuttleport. Holly grabbed two grenades from her belt and dropped them into the crowded Izlics trying to claw them. the grenades exploded, releasing large amounts of radiation that killed the Izlics very quickly. the group flew down the chute and Icarus kicked a Izlic in the chest when they got to the departure bay of the shuttleport, his boots ripping the skin from its chest. Holly landed guns blazing and Artemis land on a izlic's head, separating the it from its shoulders. David landed and slammed a izlic's head into his suit's spike knee, at the same time he pulled his rifle of his back and shot in a semi-circle. the fight ended as quickly as it started. the last one fell with Holly's throwing knife in its neck. she walked over and pulled the knife from its neck and left it there to die. "Holly, quickest route to Police Plaza?" asked Artemis using his newfound pathfinder AI to scan for a course "uh, Eleven Wonders road. that way" said Holly pointing east. "okay, there is way too many Izlics that way, we'll have to use the rooftops" said Artemis. "in that case, everyone say 'parkour', and start to climb" said David. everyone obliged and bolted straight up the side of spud's spud's Emporium.

Everyone took their own route, on the buildings. Holly ran on the side of her own apartment building, Artemis jumped from building to building. David ran on the rooftops. And Icarus used his tentacles to maneuver over the road. "Artemis, the LEP is right there!" said Holly jumping towards a window over the entrance to Police Plaza, David banked right and up to the upper floor and Icarus got clawed by an Izlic and went down to the first floor. Artemis jumped over the entrance and flew towards the second floor window at the back. This was going to be close.

**Team one, The West Bank**

Colt and his partner, Jax were approaching the first generator, rifles drawn. Jax place a door-buster and the door blew open. Colt switched sides and shot three Izlics in the chest and jax shot the other three. Colt nodded at jax who planted a micro-nuke and ran. They jumped into the underground water running near the generator and turned back to watch it explode. They got out of the water and sent up a red flare, indicating the generator was down so the second team could begin they're work in the suburbs. For now, Colt's job was done.

**Team two, suburbs**

Storm saw the flare and told Static it was time to move. The neighborhood smelled like a sewer and dead things. Most likely fairies dead and alive. Static looked to his left and saw a dead pixette under a slab of concrete next to a computer with smashed speakers. Storm turned away from the house, remembering that night when David found her... after a minute of walking, they found the generator. Storm ran towards it and went inside without Static who stood outside listening to the utter hell being unleashed in the room. He dogged a severed head and a arm. He still couldn't believe she dated David because he thought she would have killed him a couple of times. Storm ran out with blood and bits of bone on her face. She grabbed his collar and threw him Into a crater. When the device detonated Storm sent up the red smoke and walked towards the next rendezvous point.

**Lower Elements Police Plaza, five minutes earlier**

Artemis got up and drew his pistol and flash knife (flashlight knife) and walked down the hallway towards Holly. David came over his comms for a check "alright I am sending a waypoint to your HUDs follow it" Artemis saw the waypoint appear on his HUD and moved towards it, stepping over numerous corpses along the way. He pasted a door with someone crying on the other side. "David, there is someone on the other side on a door. Should I go in?" asked Artemis "yes but be careful, the door could have an IED on the other side" David replied. Artemis scanned the other side and saw a LEP officer trapped under a desk. he went through the door to help the officer, who was terrified on Artemis's appearance. "no, no! stay away!" said the officer covering his face with his hands. Artemis's visor cleared so the officer could see his face. the officer took his hands away from his face. it was Grub. "Fowl?" said Grub trying to push the desk of his legs. Artemis just pushed it with his hand and it flew off Grub "what happened here?" asked Artemis. Grub sat down in his chair "first the surface graphs went off, then we lost contact to E1. after that, the suburbs exploded and our phones were bristling with 909 calls, that's when the power when out. Artemis, do you know what its like to see your brother get taken prisoner?" said Grub "both my brothers actually. during the Berserker Siege" said Artemis. a ion charge pasted Artemis and hit Grub's chest, sending him toppling backward. Artemis turned around and stabbed the Izlic that shot Grub. Artemis closed Grub's dead eyes and walking back out to the hallway "Holly, can you step to the right three times please?" asked Artemis looking at the ceiling "sure, why?" asked Holly, moving three steps to the right. Artemis pulled out a ion blow torch and cut a circle in the floor. the circle fell with a loud clang and Artemis jumped through it. "hello again" said Holly, stepping around the hole. "David, I found Holly. Proceed to the waypoint?" asked Artemis. "no! Don't. The waypoint is hot, I repeat **Do not** come to the waypoint. Die you son of a bitch-!" said David. Holly heard gunshots on the other side of the building. Artemis and Holly moved down the hall, repeatedly stepping over bodies in doorways. at five meters away from the waypoint, they heard fighting and shouting. Artemis pulled Holly away from the door just as Icarus flew through it, trailing blood. they went through the door and saw a armored Izlic holding David by the throat, in its other hand was a knife with runes drawn on it. the Izlic plunged the knife into David's chest and dropped him of the catwalk. unknown to Artemis and Holly, David's armor engaged thrusters so he wouldn't cause a nuclear meltdown from hitting the reactor. Artemis silently shot the Izlic 30 times, emptying his clip two times. Holly drew her AR and shot it also emptying her clip. the Izlic grabbed Artemis's chest and threw him to the left, then he grabbed Holly and threw her at the wall. the Izlic turned back to the generator, setting some sort of explosive. Artemis stood back up and drew his last resort, his fold-sword. this Izlic was going to pay dearly.


	9. but first

**Spoiler: this isn't the last chapter**

Holly looked up, her magic fixing the broken ribs in her chest. when she looked up she saw Artemis walking to the Izlic with a fold-sword in his hand, his helmet off. Artemis slashed at the Izlic's back sending green blood over his face. the monster turned around and kicked him in the chest. at the same time Artemis grabbed its head and slammed the Izlic's head on the ground the thing screamed and punched Artemis again and again. Holly attempted to crawl over to Artemis to help him but her body refused to move. after the Izlic beat Artemis down, he held up Artemis's arm and stabbed his elbow with his own sword, spraying Holly's face with blood. Artemis cried out in pain, clutching his arm. the Izlic was in the act of turning around and heard a click "surprise motherfucker" said David sinking a black ion charge into the Izlic's head. it dropped missing a third of its skull, David dragged the dead Izlic over to the bomb and slammed its hand on the DNA pad disarming the bomb. Holly crawled over to Artemis and healed his broken ribs and swollen face. "how did you live?" asked Artemis standing up to help Holly. David hit himself in the chest after pulling the knife out "no heart to stab" he said. they walked out of the generator room after restoring power and freed everyone being held in the courtyard. "Holly!" said Foaly giving her a hug "what's that armor your wearing?" he asked holding her at arms length. at this moment David walked over and Artemis was informing Trouble about the death of his brother. "that armor, is made of a obsidian, titanium and divinium, a unknown metal to the fairies and humans harvested and used by Voidtech" said David taping a wrist computer furiously. "you like being the smart one don't you?" asked Holly looking around the mass of Fairies for Artemis. David seriously considered the question for about three seconds "yeah, your right. where's Artemis? we need to get to the next waypoint" said David also looking around for Artemis. "I think that's him over there, next to- Kelp crying?" said Holly unable to believe Trouble was crying, until she remembered seeing Grub's corpse.

Artemis patted Trouble's back like a adult would to a child who lost a pet. he got up and went over to Holly, black soot and green blood covered his face. "so, I think I need to wash up" said Artemis smiling "Mudboy, I think your right" said Foaly joining the conversation. after a couple seconds David slapped himself "I'm forgetting to get my brother" said David. Foaly opened his mouth in shock "David, has a brother. can you explain this?" asked Foaly "N1's Christmas present for David" said Artemis starting for the bathroom to wash his face but before he did this, he pulled his sword out of his arm which began to bleed. Holly took her acorn out of her pocket she had on her uniform and began the ritual.

"oh come on, its not that bad" said David looking at the piece of fairy rebar sticking out of Icarus's right leg, which Icarus was clutching like he could die if he let go. "your not the one who has a piece of damn rebar sticking out of his leg!" said Icarus resting his back against the broken door he was stuck on. "fine I'll move you then" "don't even touch my leg". David ignored this comment and grabbed Icarus's leg, lifting it up "oh shit!" said Icarus punching David with his arms and tentacles, all that David did was flinch. after Icarus's leg was off the rebar David hauled Icarus up so he was propped against David, who walked him to the courtyard. N1 and Qwan were waiting to talk to Icarus and David. David thought heal and Icarus's leg wove new muscle, bone and skin. David let go of Icarus who stood up and formed a blackish-purple shell around him. N1 took a step back to look at the spectacle. "he will learn to control his magic in a few weeks after he warps. Still, why does he have six arms?" said Qwan "he's based off something I was afraid of when I was eight" David responded. After a few magic quizzes Qwan did to see how fluent David was with magic, some of David's soldiers hovered into the courtyard. It was Storm, Static and Colt. Storm had her helmet fold behind her neck and wrapped her arms around David's neck "Project Blackwing starts in two hours" David whispered to Storm. She nodded set a timer for one hour and fifty-eight minutes on her wrist computer. "so, I'll see you in five minutes?" asked Storm "yeah, five minutes" David said. Storm folded her helmet over her face and they left.

Artemis came out of the bathroom with a clean face even if he need a shave. His attention was drawn to the black oval cocoon with a purplish background being loaded onto a transfer shuttle that was going to the demon district of Haven. Holly came over to him to watch the transfer shuttle leave. David ran up to Artemis and Holly "c'mon we have to leave" he said "next waypoint?" asked Holly checking her wrist computer for her list of waypoints. "yeah, the ridge" David said flexing his fingers for magic. very slowly, a group of fairies materialized with weapons and armor from the insignus equipped. "hey Foaly," said David, calling Foaly over "yeah?" Foaly asked looking at the group of armed fairies "can these guys go use Koboi labs as a base? we'll remove all the research equipment and turn it over to you" said David as a proposition. Foaly stroked his chin thoughtfully "I'll have to clear it with the Council and why?" asked Foaly "just in case the LEP, Haven and Atlantis are ever compromised again" explained David folding his arms behind his back. "okay, what is the purposed designation?" said Foaly "Lower Elements Armed Defenders, or LEAD. in the mean time, they will stay aboard the Insignus until acceptance have been sent to them" said David, starting his ion thruster pack. "alright people, go get set up at Koboi labs then, head back to the Insignus" David said to the troops that materialized. Artemis, Holly and David said goodbye to the now conscious Butler and flew to the next waypoint. they landed on a small ridge that was craved out by laser and had a rock room with multiple crates and outlets plugged into electrical systems, there was even a kitchen and living room. "how is this here?" asked Holly, siting down on a cushion couch carved out of rock. "remember those two weeks we stayed in Haven?" asked David pouring himself a glass of spritzer "I remember that" said Artemis tired of not talking. "well I stole a laser cutter from Koboi labs and cut this out of the rock. the ridge was there already, and I have a tunnel to the shuttleport" David said, proud of himself for making the house. Storm appeared out of her armor in a normal tee-shirt and pants. "oh yeah, there are closets for clothes including your favorites wears. Just use the ones labeled in your names okay?" said David setting a black remote on the table. Artemis and Holly both nodded and headed down the hallway. David pulled a second glass out of a rack and poured Spitzer in it, passing it to Storm. "cheers" "cheers" they said, clinking their glasses. What the hell? We just took down a giant enemy force thought Storm silently smiling after taking her glass away from her mouth. Artemis and Holly came around the corner. Artemis was wearing his favorite Armani suit on and Holly was wearing her lime green tee-shirt and dark blue jeans. David clapped his hands together and grabbed the black remote and walked over to the ridge and sat down on the right side "everyone get comfortable, I'm about to create a terrarium in Haven on the final generator, smack dab in the middle of the city" he said letting his leg hang off of the side of the ridge. everyone came over and sat on the ridge. David tossed the detonator to Holly "your city, your rights" Holly pressed the button on the remote. A sphere about half a mile wide and large appeared in the middle of Haven city sending a slight shockwave that caused dust to swirl "a hydrogen powered ball of light giving off the exact tone and brightness of the sun" said Artemis "I have a question, how do I have a skin tone a few shades lighter than Artemis's but he is a human piece of paper? I live underground and I get more sunlight than him!" said Holly looking at Artemis "you didn't spent two years of your life in front of five computer screens" said David "there wasn't five computer screens there was one" said Artemis, folding his arms like a angry child would. "let's see there was your main one on the desk and the four others mounted on the wall. so that make five screens" said Holly grinning. "those four others are TVs" countered Artemis "you watch Netflix on them!" said David "so?" asked Artemis David sighed "somehow your a superior intellect but you don't know the basic functions of Netflix. you need one of four things a Xbox with Xbox live, or a Wii, or a PS4 or a computer. and I know you don't take my Xbox to watch Netflix either" said David "and?" said Artemis "and you even have a desktop for the screens, each has a different pictures" "what do you mean pictures?" asked Holly turning to Artemis "you know the trip to Spain? the picture I took of you and me at the bridge overlooking the bay?" asked Artemis "yeah I remember that" said Holly "I put that on my desktop" "okay that's fine as long as no one else sees it" said Holly. after a few minutes they fell asleep.


	10. there are no goodbyes

Holly woke up strapped into a chair with a mask over her face in a room with high levels of oxygen and mood lights so she was calmed more than she should be. she looked to her left and saw Artemis strapped into a chair like hers with a mask over her face. she then looked through the glass on one side of the room and saw Sool cackling silently. she then looked to her right and saw Butler also strapped to a resembling chair. she then saw Foaly with a pale face and a gun barrel pressed to his head next to- a mindwipe console! _oh gods, please Foaly please!_ thought Holly feeling tears start to run down her face. Foaly mouthed 'I'm sorry' and set the time for five years and pushed the button. unconsicousness was instant.

**David's V.O.T, a week later...**

David was sitting in a armchair with the lights off and a fritzed TV in the district of Haven he was now confined to. he sat with a steel knuckled knife in his right hand and the P365 Storm gave him in his apartment "_I can't let you go in without a reasurance you can get out_" she had said. his escort was late and he needed to get those extra picture frames and more food. Artemis couldn't remember him, Holly couldn't remember him, and she was even on his escort group, and most of all, he was cut off from the elves and humans in his fleet. friends even family, and loved ones... He walked through his pictured hallway of memories upstairs to grab his sheathed Glaudius, fold sword and a knife and gun sheathe. the marks on his arms drawn with his knife glowed with new blood that he remarked everyday for a week and his armchair was bloody. there was a knock on his door and a order of authority to get out. it was two weeks till he turned into his warden form and raged through the streets and eat Sool right in front of the entire Fairy race.

**Artemis' V.O.T, the same time, Fowl Manor**

Artemis was walking with his family through the gardens at Fowl Manor. Myles and Beckett were running around after they got Juliet to chase them around. Artemis Sr. was finally walking without a cane or limp with Angeline Fowl, who was delighted to see her husband walking perfectly. Artemis was sitting down on a spruce wood bench thinking about a certain nightmare he had the prevous night. it was filled with lizard like creatures who stood upright, a space ship with people on it that had pointed ears and above all a person with pointed ears, aburn hair and hazel eyes who had treated him like he was her lover. and a boy simaliar to him but had a strange brother and was magical. a distinct sentence that Artemis kept remembering the boy said was "no heart to stab". he continously thought about the one sentence until his own brain hurt, which took about two hours. "are you alright Artemis?" asked Butler at Artemis' shoulder "I'm fine, old friend. just pondering about something" replied Artemis looking at Butler's massive form. "alright, Artemis but have some fun, chase the twins around. I sometimes worry your thinking yourself to death" joked Butler. Artemis thought more and more even going into a trance until 8:30 p.m. until he fell asleep on the bench.

**Holly's V.O.T, Haven City, the Lower Elements**

Holly was on her way to pick up Blackwing for two errands that he requested: picture frames and more food. she had a question for him but Sool warned the guards not to talk to Blackwing or he'd probably kill them in an instant, but Holly didn't see anger in those dark red eyes, instead she saw sadness and depression and revenge. and what was the thing with picture frames? he had spent hundreds of gold coins on them, drying some of the stores of picture frames. she knocked on the door to Blackwing's fortress of a house. on the other side of the door she heard boots, a metalic shlick of a sword and a weapon being cocked. Blackwing opened the door with a black mask over his face so only his eyes were visble. good. Holly put a pair of magnetic handcuffs on Blackwing and walked him down the sidewalk to the groccery store with a warning sign next to it that read:

**Warning!**

**this store is a supplier for Blackwing A.K.A The Warden**

**it is important you keep you and or your children out of the same isle as Blackwing for he is carrying a projectile weapon and can easily kill fairy bystandards. radiation spikes have been reported while standing within ten feet of Blackwing but this has been labeled has a rumor.**

**your safety is top priority of LEP commander A. Sool**

Holly looked at the sign for a second and wondered why she never got iradiated. everyone else except her and Trouble got radiation sickness. examples were, Kevin, Chix, Alex and eleven or so others. after the groccery store, they went and got the picture frames and Blackwing walked home and retreated inside. Holly never understood that guy.

**Icarus' V.O.T, demon district of Haven**

Icarus was currently channeling his magic into a single point, then fire a bolt of magic that would make the training dummy explode, just like Qwan had told him. Icarus was six foot three, four mean black tentacles sprouting out of his back and a paper white face that he could split to reveal rows of teeth spiraling all the way down his throat. if Abbot was still around, Icarus would probably be the pride leader. Icarus felt his hand swell with magic and he let it lose. a spike of magic hit the training dummy in the chest and a orange flame appeared on its chest, causing it the melt into a pile of molten synthetic flesh and metal. he had done this to the last ten he practiced on, so naturally he was tired. ever since the Demons were transported to Earth via Artemis, Holly, David, N1 and Qwan, a lot more demon warlocks sprang up until they became as common as regular demons. the only way he knew this was because of the warlock history class he had. he headed to his dorm.

**This is a cliff hanger for the next one I'm going to work on right now called**

**crosshair. everyone who has stuck with me since GB, I salute you.**

**The Warden654 over and out**


End file.
